1. Field
The invention is in the field of disposable diapers individually combined with a moisture proof envelope providing both a moisture proof backing for the diaper while being worn and a disposable bag into which the soiled diaper is inserted for disposal.
2. State of the Art
The prior art in this field is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,753 of Apr. 25, 1979 entitled "Disposable Diaper with Integral Disposal Bag". Although no provision is made for sealing the bag after reversal of the bag and insertion of the soiled diaper therein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,027 of Apr. 8, 1986 entitled "Sanitary Napkin with Means for Disposal" discloses a somewhat similar arrangement of a sanitary napkin with integral disposal bag having a longitudinal slot centrally of the outer panel of the bag which is bordered by adhesive applied to the slit-defining margins of the bag. The thus packaged sanitary napkin is protected until used by an elongate strip applied to the adhesive-coated areas of the bag and removed prior to use of the napkin so the latter can be adhered to a garment of the wearer in usual manner. Following use, the bag is reversed to encompass the solid napkins, and the adhesive, now on the underside of the slit-defining margins of the bag, adheres to the napkin and to an overlapped marginal part of the bag to seal the bag closed about the soiled napkin awaiting disposal.